


Amour à sens unique

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, canon world, non canon couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Des années auparavant elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui sans hésiter une seule seconde, d'ailleurs elle avait failli mourir pour le sauver.





	Amour à sens unique

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à son créateur Masashi Kishimoto.

Des années auparavant elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui sans hésiter une seule seconde, d'ailleurs elle avait failli mourir pour le sauver. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui avouer ses sentiments lorsqu'elle s'était mise entre Pein et lui. Plus rien ne lui avait importé si ce n'était de le protéger du chef de l'Akatsuki. Lorsqu'elle avait grièvement blessé elle avait accepté son sort, parce qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de lui déclarer son amour, elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.

Elle avait survécu, et il s'était montré encore plus gentil avec elle qu'avant, mais sans qu'elle sente qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Cela ne l'avait pas découragé, elle avait continué ses efforts, poursuivi ses entraînements avec son cousin Neji pour perfectionner les techniques de leur clan, et ceux avec ses coéquipiers pour encore améliorer leur travail d'équipe. 

Pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, et elle lui avait tenu la main, malgré l'horreur de la situation, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Avant de mourir dans ses bras, Neji avait demandé à Naruto de prendre bien soin d'elle, et il lui avait promit qu'il le ferait. 

Lorsque les combats avaient prit fin, et qu'ils avaient remporté cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, elle l'avait cherché, pour le réconforter, pour le soigner, pour le serrer dans ses bras, peu lui importait ce qu'elle faisait, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle avait couru partout pour le retrouver, pour voir comment il allait...

Elle l'avait vu, dans les bras de la dernière fille qu'elle aurait soupçonné être amoureuse de lui. Leurs lèvres étaient collées et il la tenait fermement serré contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien réelle. Naruto et Ino s'embrassaient à la vue de tous, se moquant royalement du monde autour d'eux. Hinata fit demi-tour et s'éloigna discrètement, elle avait mal au cœur, et ce bonheur était trop difficile à supporter pour elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne la remarquerait jamais. Elle était trop transparente pour qu'il prête attention à elle.


End file.
